dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GWSN
GWSN *'Nombre:' ** GWSN / Girls in the Park (Internacional). ** 공원소녀 (gongwon sonyeo) en Corea. ** 公園少女 (Gōngyuán shàonǚ) en China. ** 公園少女 (Kōen shōjo) en Japón. ** ¿Por qué 'GWSN'?: GWSN es la abreviación para el nombre en coreano del grupo, "Gong Won So Nyeo" el cual se puede traducir como "Las chicas del parque", es "Como un parque, dando al público una sensación de curación". Su significado es el de una niña que quiere crear música para traer felicidad a todos. Sus iniciales (GWSN) se refieren a las tres direcciones en una brújula: "norte, oeste y sur", mientras que G significa "terreno". El significado implícito es que las personas de todo el mundo querrán escuchar la música de GWSN y convertirse en sus amigos. "cuando nuestras chicas en el parque estén unidas, serán un grupo por la eternidad". * Origen: Corea del Sur. * Número de integrantes: '7 chicas. (5 coreanas, 1 japonesa, 1 taiwanesa). *'Debut: 5 de Septiembre de 2018 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Groo (그루) **'¿Por qué Groo?: '"Groo" significa "tocón" (Parte del tronco de un árbol que queda en el suelo y unida a la raíz cuando es talado por el pie) en Coreano. Siempre puedes ver los árboles en el parque y relarte debajo de ellos. Así que como los árboles, "Groo" significa "Personas que siempre apoyan y se quedan con GWSN". Otro significado es que en coreano es "baúl", lo que significa los fanáticos que han estado vigilando a las chicas en el parque y apoyándolas en silencio *'Lema: '''Waiting for you! (Esperando por ti). *'Colores oficiales:' Pantone 203, Pantone 121, Pantone 2247 y Pantone 297. **'¿Por qué?: Pantone 203 porqué es el color del amor, Pantone 121 por la luna, las estrellas, el símbolo del sol, el color del universo, Pantone 2247 porqué son colores naturales y Pantone 297 porqué limpio, fresco, fresco, viento, agua, aire, color tierra *'''Género: Kpop, Dance *'Agencia': **Kiwi Media Group (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 8 de junio, un representante de Kiwi Media Group anunció: "Actualmente estamos preparando un grupo de niñas de siete miembros que incluirá a la aprendiz Kim Seo Kyoung, que apareció en PRODUCE 101 de Mnet. Nuestro objetivo es debutar en la segunda mitad de este año." Además de Kim Seo Kyoung, el grupo de chicas incluirá miembros de diferentes países, incluidos China y Japón. El compositor Kim Hyung Suk, un antiguo panelista en "King of Mask Singer" de MBC, se ha encargado personalmente de entrenar y producir el grupo. El 14 de junio se abrieron las redes sociales del grupo, a través de estas se reveló el nombre de la agrupación, "공원소녀" '''(en español, "chicas del parque"). Una imagen teaser con un concepto "místico" también fue revelada. El 18 de junio se liberó un vídeo teaser en dónde se aprecian a las miembros sin revelar su rostro caminando por un bosque. En la descripción del vídeo se informa que el 19 de junio se revelarán miembros. El 19 de junio se presentaron vídeos teaser de Min Ju y Lena, para luego revelar sus rostros a través de imágenes individuales. Al día siguiente, de la misma forma se presentaron las miembros Anne y Soso. El 20 de junio se revelaron las identidades de Miya y Seo Ryoung. El 21 de junio se presentó oficialmente a Seo Kyoung. '''2018: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT' part one El 16 de agosto Kiwi Media Group reveló que el grupo multinacional hará su debut oficial con la primera parte de su álbum 'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT' 'el 5 de septiembre a las 6 PM KST. El 30 de agosto, el canal oficial de GWSN liberó el primer teaser de su canción debut, '"Puzzle Moon". Luego, el 1 de septiempre, se reveló un spoiler de la coreografía de "Puzzle Moon" como un detrás de camaras. El 2 de septiembre se reveló el segundo teaser para "Puzzle Moon" 'junto con la misma hora y fecha acordadas para su debut. El 5 de septiembre a las 6 PM KST, el MV de '"'Puzzle Moon"'' salió a la luz junto con un fanchant de la canción unas horas después de ser revelada. Con eso, también se llevo a cabo su showcase en TongTongTv con' "'''Puzzle Moon" y "YOLOWA". Cabe mencionar que también presentaron "'Puzzle Moon" '''para el canal coreano Vstar, y como final, todas estas actividades se llevaron exitosamente a cabo este 5 de septiembre. El 6 de septiembre, '''GWSN '''debutó en televisión con su presentación en la emisión semanal del programa M! Countdown, siendo el episodio 586 de la temporada en el programa. '''2019: Segundo Mini Álbum 'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT' part two El 25 de febrero a la medianoche KST, el grupo compartió un teaser para su regreso. Su segundo mini álbum "The Park in the Night Part Two" se lanzará el 13 de marzo a las 6 pm KST. El segundo mini álbum del grupo continúa con el proyecto debut, y el tema principal lleva por título Pinky Star (Run). En este trabajo se incluyen un total de 7 temas. El 01 de Marzo GWSN compartio fotos teaser individuales para su primer regreso de los miembros Anne, Lena y Soso. El 02 de Marzo revelo mas fotos teaser para los miembros Seokyoung y Minju. El 03 de Marzo compartio imagenes teasers de los miembros Miya y Seoryoung. Del 08 al 10 de marzo GWSN 'revelaron los teases concepto grupales '“GWSNized concept art”. El 13 de marzo se liberan el segundo mini álbum y el videoclip para Pinky Star (Run). Las chicas de GWSN 'nos han vuelto a demostrar su talento y ritmo en un video en el que podemos ver a las miembros en diferentes escenas llenas de magia y baile. El videoclip juega con los cambios rápidos de cámara, plano, colores y estilo. '“Pinky Star (RUN)” presenta letras que hablan sobre querer estar con alguien, no tener suficiente tiempo y correr hacia esa persona. El video musical muestra diferentes versiones de las chicas que reflejan sus letras “tú eres yo”. También muestra un motivo lunar. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT' part three' El 07 de Julio GWSN 'revelo que lanzará su tercer mini álbum “'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT' part three" el 23 de julio a las 6PM KST. Este sera su primer comback de verano. El 12 y 13 de Julio GWSN 'reveló imágenes teaser concepto individuales para su regreso. El 14 de Julio revelaron la lista de canciones para su próximo mini álbum. El 23 de Julio '''GWSN '''regreso con su tercer mini álbum "'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT' part three" y la canción principal "RED-SUN (021)". Este álbum es la última parte de su trilogía, pero también señala un nuevo comienzo para el grupo. "RED-SUN (021)" fue producido por Stupid Squad, el equipo productor detrás de sus canciones anteriores "Puzzle Moon" y "Pinky Star (RUN)". La canción contiene un mensaje positivo sobre hipnotizar a los que les rodean para que tengan un buen momento. sueño. El subtítulo "021" dice "cero a uno", que representa cómo los siete miembros se han unido para ser GWSN '''para siempre. Integrantes '''De izquierda a derecha: Miya, Seo Ryoung, Min Ju, Lena, Anne, Seo Kyoung y Soso. *Miya (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Seo Kyoung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seo Ryoung (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Anne (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Min Ju (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Soso (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Lena (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Temas para Dramas *''I'm In Love'' tema para Mother of Mine (2019) *''Oh Lady Go Lady'' tema para Clean with Passion for Now (2018) Programas de TV *(Arirang) After School Club (02.04.2019) (Ep.362) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (Ep. 375) (03.10.2018) (Junto a Yuri (Girls' Generation)) Reality Show * GOT YA! GWSN (Mnet, 2018) Programas de Radio *Sound K (ARIRANG RADIO) (11/09/2018) Premios Curiosidades * Son el segundo grupo femenino de la agencia, luego de WABLE y el primero de la sub-agencia Kiwipop. * Varias fuentes han informado que GWSN es un grupo multirracial, a pesar de tener a solo dos miembros extranjeras, Miya y Soso. * El primer teaser fue en grupo, solo que sus caras no aparecieron hasta los teasers individuales. * GWSN tendrá su reality show debut 'GOT YA! GWSN' en Mnet, a partir del 2 de agosto. El programa será una mezcla de un programas de juegos y un reality. Contará con la participación de Park So Jin de Girl's Day, Dong Woon de HIGHLIGHT, DinDin y Kim Shin Young. * El 15 de Agosto de 2018, GWSN tuvo su primera reunión de fans en Corea, ya que días después, el 18 de Agosto, las chicas tuvieron su primera reunión de fans en Japón. * Su álbum "'''THE PARK IN THE NIGHT: part one", va junto con una introducción, cuál trata sobre su concepto debut. * GWSN tiene una sección en su canal oficial para sacar pequeñas tomas con el hashtag '#GWSN_NOW'. * GWSN modelo para la revista The Star, junto con una entrevista de por medio. * Su álbum '"'THE PARK IN THE NIGHT: part one" '''se ha agotado por completo en sus copias en primera prensa. Incluso llegó a ser el número #1 en la lista de Synnara en tiempo real el día 5 de septiembre a las 6 PM KST, osea, la fecha y hora de su debut. * El 17 de abril de 2019, la compañía KIWIPOP de GWSN emitió una declaración oficial sobre la aparición de la niña en el documental 'Ewout & de keiharde wereld van de K-pop (Ewout y el duro mundo Kpop)' que se emitió en la televisión nacional holandesa, el 16 de abril. En el documental, el anfitrión Ewout fue a ver un fanmeeting de GWSN donde entrevistó a las chicas. Le preguntó a la miembro Seo Ryoung si le habían hecho alguna cirugía plástica y les preguntó a las miembros sobre sus dietas y escándalos. También interrumpió el tiempo de las miembros con sus fanáticos haciendo preguntas de este tipo mientras hablaban con sus fanáticos. La agencia respondió a las imágenes transmitidas al revelar que el equipo de producción originalmente les dijo que querían capturar las actividades de GWSN, estrella emergente de Kpop. A esto, KIWIPOP estuvo de acuerdo. Ellos, sin embargo, no permitieron que el equipo de producción entrara en el fansign. Tampoco se les contactó sobre el uso de las imágenes, después de que el equipo de producción les prometió que discutirían con la agencia qué escenas podrían usar, pero KIWIPOP reveló que el documental se emitió sin que se contactara con ellos después del rodaje. Enlaces *Fancafe *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Weibo Galería GWSN1.jpg GWSN2.jpg GWSN3.jpg GWSN4.jpg GWSN5.jpg GWSN6.jpg Videografía Archivo:공원소녀(GWSN) - Puzzle Moon(퍼즐문) MV|Puzzle Moon 공원소녀(GWSN) - Pinky Star(RUN) MV| Pinky Star (Run) 공원소녀(GWSN) - Growing~ for Groo MV| Growing for Groo 공원소녀(GWSN) - Pinky Star (RUN) Choreography MV Spot Ver.| Pinky Star (Run) (Performance Ver.) 공원소녀(GWSN) - RED-SUN(021) MV| Red-Sun (021) 공원소녀(GWSN) - RED-SUN(021) MV Performance Ver.| Red-Sun (021) (Performance Ver.) 공원소녀(GWSN) - Total Eclipse (Black Out) MV| Total Eclipse (Black Out) Categoría:Kiwi Media Group Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2018 Categoría:KGirlBand